Entwining Fates
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: The politics of the demon world is difficult to navigate. Especially when you're former best friend decides to hatch a plot that could either land you in heaven or hell. Literally forcing you to mate against your will. And poor Skye, Kurama just hopes that his new mate can survive long enough for them both to live happily ever after. Kurama/OC Rated M. R&R please.
1. Yomi's plan

Soft stealthy footsteps moved from across the room. Starting at the door and ending at the bed where his human hybrid old friend lay in a deep exhausted sleep. A young man in human years of twenty, the fox demon looked so much younger asleep in his uniform with one sock on and the other partially hanging off of his toes. Or at least that was how Yomi imagined how Kurama probably looked at the moment.

Out like a damned light and dead to the world.

His old friend was a fool to sleep so deeply in a demon stronghold. Especially his stronghold.

After what he had done over a century ago to take away his light, Kurama really should be much, much, much more untrusting. However being in human world had changed him. Given him a gentleness that he had never posessed before. And as his new second in command, gentlness wasn't something he needed to fox demon to aspire in keeping.

And so, Yomi had devised a plan to rip any shreds of decentcy, gentleness, and mercy from the young man like he'd ripped the wings off of insects as a child. Reaching out he quickly snatched the small seed that Kurama had obviously been too tired to pull from it's hiding spot along his nape, and moved back towards the door thinking he'd escape when he heard his old friend speak.

"I've no idea what you are planning to do with that Yomi- But I must say that I am curious to see what you do from here..." Freezing up slightly, Yomi stood with his hand on the door panel as sweat began to bead his pale skin while the door to Kurama's room swished open quietly and the demon turned to 'see' his old friend sitting up on his bed with an elbow resting on one knee. His long blood red hair falling over his shoulders and around his face. Giving him a wild look.

His dark green eyes glaring a hole through him. Yomi would have chuckled at the dark look on his old friend's face if not for the fact that he'd been beaten sensless by the fox demon on more than one occasion in his younger days due to the fact that he had woken him before he was damned ready to open his eyes and get the hell up.

And he had the sense that now would be no different unless Kurama truely wished to let him go.

"Forgive me old friend. I just wanted to make sure that you were comfortable." Yomi lied easily while praying that Kurama couldn't smell the lie. He knew tha old human saying about red heads and if there was any truth to it then there was a tantrum brewing in his friend the likes of which would cripple his plans to become king of the demon world.

And that would just be cruel since he'd worked so hard to get where he currently was- but that wasn't really the point. The point was that he was obviously pushing things too much with Kurama. "As I said, I was just making sure that you were comfortable. I'll leave now Kurama. Sleep tight." Yomi managed to say calmly despite the hard pounding of his heart against his ribs.

Kurama remained silent as his former friend/master left his room just as quickly and quietly as he had come and then glanced over at the bedside table where the lamp was still on and some of his seeds and flowers were scattered and noted that one of the seeds was missing. Narrowing his eyes slightly he wondered what Yomi could want with one of his seeds when he didn't have the same power or abilities he did, yet let it slide.

It was one small seed. Without his energy it could do nothing.

So what was the harm?


	2. welcome to demon world

_**Yomi handed the glowing seed full of his demonic energy over to his chief weapons creator with a sly smirk as the demon held the seed up before his eyes and blinked for a moment and then turned to glance at his king before saying almost hesitantly, "My lord- A seed is hardley material to work with for the task you have given me." **_

_**He was right of course, Yomi conceded. However he would just have to get over it. Seeds and flowers were Kurama's weapon's of choice for a reason. His energy was deeply rooted in nature. So this would indeed suffice for his plans. Especially since it now carried a bit of his demon energy within it.**_

_**"I don't care for you're excuses, Jov'al. Just do as I asked you too..." Yomi said as he turned and begun to walk away when a thought crossed his mind making him smirk all that that much more deviously. "And make sure that it's delicate enough to be worn by a human female." Then walked away knowing that even if Jov'al had concerns he would no longer try to speak them. **_

_**And with that Yomi went to his chambers to have a nice drink and celebrate the 'deed' as he had dubbed it in his mind being done. In the coming weeks his old friend would not know what to do with himself. **_

_**It would be quite amusing to watch, really.**_

_**(*********************************************************************************************************************************************)**_

Elsewhere-

Nineteen year old university student Skye Tyler walked the streets of L.A. with her hands in her jean pockets.

Dressed in her usual bulky black sweater with a black T-shirt underneath and pants, her waist legnth platnum blond hair hanging down her back from a high ponytail at the back of her head, her long dead cat's blood red collar around her slender throat, her pale mint colored eyes staring blankly ahead- She could almost see the people on the side walk in front of her part like the red sea for Moses and the Jews.

She could see the looks of alarm and disgust on their faces as they took in the dirt and grime and dried blood on the skin of her face and neck, almost hiding the paleness of it.

This- is probably what she got for ditching classes at the university today. But then again she had been feeling stressed lately, she just hadn't expected to be jumped by a bunch of satan worshiping weirdo's this morning when she had left her home. In fact, why was it that all the weird shit happened to her? She was a decent person.

She went to school almost everyday, kept in touch with her family, helped her friends- she had even helped out at several counciling centers and shelters for abused women and children a few times in the past few months.

So again, why did all the weird shit happen to her? The past few months had been difficult enough on her, what with her long time sweetheart dying in a freak accident and her home being vandilized and her late grammy's stuff being stolen.

It wasn't much- just antique stuff that she had found out later on was worth a human kidney on the damned black market. And some bastard had taken them! All of them! It was enough to piss her off so badly that she decided to hit the streets with her trusty baseball bat and crack some heads. Which is basically what she had been doing everytime she had spare time with the special exception of today.

But a body could only do so much before the law got involved. And as proud as she was to lend a helping hand to the boys in blue- she needed to call off the search for her grammy's things. Though it pained her to do so.

Being arrested everytime she stepped foot outside of her home was something that would pain her even more she was sure. Besides, grammy's things had been stolen six months ago and she still had no leads. So unless she was willing to try losing a kidney and putting a technologically advanced tracker on it- she wasn't going to find squat anytime soon.

Walking the streets until she reached a more park-like section of the city- a cemetary, or rather _the_ cemetary where grammy had been laid to rest.

She paused just outside the thirteen foot open iron gate to stare across the grassy plots without tombstones, and then the ones without them and sighed and wished she had had at least the thought to bring grammy and a few others some flowers since it had been so long since she had bothered to visit. But after the beating she had gotten earlier...well she was feeling a bit down.

Ignoring the cool tug of the wind as it whipped her hair around her face and shoulders, she put her head down and started walking and stopped half way up the hill to her grammy's grave site when she almost stepped on a shining silver bracelet with peculiar glass-like opalecent stones and frowned and looked around.

There was no one there except for her. But that didn't mean that the bracelet hadn't been lost by somone. She should turn it into the local funeral home's lost and found. She thought as she took her hand out of her pants pocket and reached out to pick it up, completely forgetting that she had some dried blood on her fingertips when the bracelet started to glow.

"What the-" She shouted in startled surprise as she lifted her hand to block out the light blinding her as the wind picked up all of a sudden and an eerie prickling sensation shot down her spine, causing her to jump to her feet and start to move back when a dis embodied voice said from somewhere far away.

"You are the one!"

And the next thing she knew the world turned dark, tilted, twisted, stealing the breath from her lungs before she could scream. Or swear. She wasn't sure which was more appropriate at that moment. And when next she could see- it was the most unbelieveable sight she had ever seen before unless you count Sci-Fi movies and shit.

She dropped her arm away from her eyes as the light faded to nothing and found herself in a room full of people with horns, furry skin, pointed ears and fangs carrying spears. And everyone's attention was trained on her.

Oh goody.


	3. mad dash

Kurama was in a meeting with Yomi's council and the men he had brought to work for his old friend several months ago- to strengthen his armys- when he smelled the scent of a human's blood, and his head snapped up from the maps he'd been pouring over. His voice faltering in mid sentence as he inhaled deeply and let the foriegn scent travel into his lungs as he committed it to memory sub conciously.

His green eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he gnashed his teeth. Yomi wouldn't _dare_ slaughter an innocent human and devour them while he was in his compound. Nor would he allow his men too. Doing so would be much like slitting his own throat.

Most unwise.

Still...

He could hear the frantic scramble of Yomi's men's footsteps running up and down the hall in a hurry. And from what he could hear- they weren't moving anywhere near his meeting which meant several things, none of which could be good.

Moving around the table and the few demons he considered to be his friends, he reached the door and punched in the code to open it- and stood there with a dark look on his face as one of Yomi's council members tried to gain his attention again. Sadly or perhaps happily- Kurama no longer knew which. The moment the demon touched him, Kurama reared back his arm and slammed it into the demon's face- sending him flying across the room and crashing into a pannel of steel.

Bending it in half with his body and startling the hell out of everyone in the room as Kurama let out a low growl as his arm begun to ache slightly. Ignoring it and everything else for the moment, he went running from the room without a word to investigate what was happening.

Because if there truly was a human on the loose in the compound then he needed to be the first to find them otherwise there was no telling what Yomi and his men might do.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************)

Skye stared in horror at the creatures that so closely resembled monsters from the deepest depths of her sub concious mind's nightmares.

All of the creatures were large in height, muscular in build- indicating to some sembalance of gender underneath all those fangs and flesh rending claws. They each had copper colored or scarlet colored eyes that shone menacingly as they each took a moment to look her up and down and run their putrid looking tongues along their teeth or lips in a threatening manner that made Skye shudder in both fear and revulsion.

Her pale green eyes widening a bit in apprihention as she took a slow, cautious step back as the monsters each began to speak in what she could only imagine was their native language. Possibly discussing how many ways they could disembowl her without killing her right away.

Taking another involuntary step back as one grabbed his spear and sort of pushed the others aside- she decided now was as good a time as any to truly freak and let out an blood curtling scream that luckily, was just loud enough to bounce off of the steel walls. Causing each of the monsters to shrink back and cover their ears to protect them as she punched the nearest one in the stomach while he wasn't expecting it and then ran for the nearest exit hoping to escape this weird horror sitcom that she had suddenly stepped into.

And found herself screaming again in fright as she almost ran into a human looking red headed young man with wild crimson hair and dark green eyes with pretty boy features.

Blinking at how normal he looked compaired to the monsters in the room she'd just ran out of- her mind tried to wrap around who he was and why he was there when she finally noticed all of the monsters who lay either bleeding, unconcious or possibly dead just behind him and paled as he, without so much as a word of comfort or explination, lifted a hand and tapped his (holy shit were they glowing?!) index and middle fingers against her forehead.

Rendering her unconcious.


	4. do as you're told

_There was something terribly wrong here-_ _Yomi was up to something._ Kurama thought as he slipped an arm around the young woman's slender waist and pulled her tightly against him to keep her from falling.

And then quietly looked around, analizing everything down to the smallest detail. The demons that had been on hot on her trail mere moments before stood in the doorway leading to the hall, each of them looking at him with a bizzarre mixture of questions and angry wrath.

And he understood why.

Since as far as many saw him- though he now worked as second in command under Yomi- he was a human sympathiser that had just stolen a sweet and juicy morsil from them and since that was the case- it wasn't terribly likely that all of them would simply let this offense slide.

Not when they could challenge his authority and fight him for the human in his arms.

And wouldn't be just like Yomi to set up something like this to see him jump through hoops? The bastard, Kurama thought as he tightened his grip on the human female to the point of breaking bones.

His? Hers? He didn't know- all he knew was that if something didn't happen soon he would have to face several demons alone in armed combat- with a handicap- and he would likely lose and have to watch as the woman suffered several times over, a fate worse than death, before she was killed and eaten.

He reached up into his hair, digging in at his nape and pulling out the rose he kept hidden there and was starting to infuse it with his demonic energy when he hears Toya, Chu, Ranku, and Jin come around the corner to see where the fire was considering how quickly he'd taken off running without an explanation.

"Kurama- What's going on?"

"You left us behind, you did-"

Kurama tuned them all out for a moment. His focus remaining entirely on the demons readying to fight him when he suddenly heard Chu go, "I-Is that a bloody _human_ girl in your arms mate?" And for a brief moment in time, Kurama wanted to bare his teeth and snap at the bastard for drawing possibly even more attention to the unconscious girl. However managed to think of a better use for his men instead.

The woman would need protection while in Demon World. Especially in Yomi's territory where many demons _ate_ humans.

Shifting the woman's slight weight in his arms, Kurama motioned with his head for one of his men to take the female from him as he said, "Take her to my room- And if anyone tries to get in there that isn't me...kill them."

Looking between Kurama and the unconscious blond- each of them wondered what exactly was going on as Toya reached out and carefully, very, very carefully removed the young woman from Kurama's arms.

Freeing his hands to fight if he must as he nodded his head and silently bid the others to come with him. Kurama may no longer be a pure blooded demon, but he could more than hold his own.

Toya stood there with the woman in his grasp, his eyes memorizing her lovely features from the delicate bone structure, to the curve of her jaw, the softness of her skin, to the paleness of her hair- as his mind turned over questions up until he heard Kurama practically growl out at him and the rest of his friends. "Treat that woman as if she were a great treasure...none but me have the right to touch her."

Leaving Toya and his friends well and truly speechless for a moment before they seemed to mentally shake themselves and turned and with the woman in tow, moved back down the body and blood splattered/covered hallway to do as their commanding officer had bid them.


	5. Kurama's Anger

The moment Toya placed the human female on his commander's bed, his curiosity got the best of him and he begun to examine her a little bit as Jin, and Chu entered the room and came to stand around the semi large bed so that they could stare at the female.

As none of them had met a human woman aside from Yurimeshi's gal- they were a little curious as to why the woman laying on Kurama's bed had the fox demon hybrid so up in arms to defend her from the hordes of monsters and demons in Yomi's compound. Not to mention the fact that the red head was so pissed he could cheerfully rip the king's head off and crush his skull in his hands.

"Poor mite, looks a little off to me." Chu said after a minute or so of absolute silence, feeling somewhat disappointed that the gal wasn't prettier.

Reaching out Toya rubbed at a dark patch on the woman's skin and brought his hand away covered in dirt and some sort of slightly greasy substance before turning his eyes back to his examination, and found dried blood from small cuts and abrasions as well as multi colored bruises everywhere in between her face and her fists.

"She's hurt." Toya stated absently as he laid a hand on her forehead and let some of his demonic energy flow into her, healing her wounds as there was an earth shattering _**Boom**_ that shook the entire compound from somewhere down the hall.

The sound startling Jin into moving away from the bed and across the room where he then opened the door and stuck his head out into the hallway as a bunch of demons came running by wearing nothing but their skins and screaming for their mothers as his commander stalked down the hall behind them slashing at the walls behind them with his rose whip.

His normally green eyes were a honey golden yellow. Hollow. Flat. Lifeless.

His face and grey clothing were splattered with various shades of blood and demon goop- from various different organs having apparently hit him while he savagely slashed their owners apart.

_Ouch-_ The air demon thought with a slight grimace as he moved back a bit to allow his commander room to step over the thresh hold. It was a good thing he and the others already knew of the red heads terrible temper when he was set off, otherwise they would have also probably been cut down.

The moment Kurama stepped into his room, he took a moment to locate the human and then reached out with one hand and smashed the lock on his automatic door so that no one could come in unexpectedly- and then walked silently across the room to see what Toya was doing.

It made him a tad bit uneasy that the ice demon had his hands on the woman, but due to the fact that he wasn't the type to stab one in the back- he didn't wish to call him out for something unless necessary.

Upon reaching his bedside Toya removed his hands seeing as he was a mite worried that in his current frame of mind- Kurama might just rip them off, as the red head reached out and seized the woman's chin in his fingers and tilted her head this way and that. Examining her with a critical eye as he noted the bruising and dried blood covering her skin underneath dirt and grime- in various places and had to bite back the urge to bare his teeth and _snarl_ like a- a beast!

"Finish healing her while I go clean myself up." He said very quietly as he released her and turned on his heel and started to strip as he made his way across his room to the bathroom, not caring that he didn't have any real privacy for once.

He hadn't truly had anything such as privacy since returning to demon world to work under Yomi against his will.

But that was neither here nor there. Thanks to Yomi's interference he now had one more problem to take care of while in the compound. And due to the fact that the person was an innocent human- a female no less- Kurama was going to have his damn hands full keeping her from being someone's plaything or dinner or quite possibly, both.


	6. The Reason?

Kurama stood under the warm spray of the shower, rinsing the soap and blood from his body, only to start clawing at his arms and chest in vexation. Causing fresh blood to well up from the welts left behind from his fingernails. _Dammit. Dammit. Dammit! _Damn Yomi and his fucking plans. Why- Why had he brought a human female to demon world? To hurt him in some way?

He didn't know the chit. Didn't hold any real concern or affection for her.

So what was the point? What was the big punch line of this sick and twisted joke...

He had spent the past forty five minutes in the shower trying to wash himself clean and think of the reason why the king would do such a thing and for the life of him- for all his calculations- he could think of nothing. _Nothing at all. _Because there was no true reason to have brought her here.

Sure it was true that while growing up as a demon/human hybrid in human world, he had grown rather fond of the opposite sex. But that was mostly because he had seen only the good in them.

Mothers interacting with their children.

Lovers interacting with their mates.

To put it bluntly, he had seen the evolution of a species that was still in it's infancy. And it had touched his once cold heart. To see such fragile and seemingly insignificant beings...evolve into something more than even _he_ had ever guessed they would be... But that was neither here nor there- He sighed as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes and let his arms fall back to his side.

No, the evolution of the human race had nothing to do with the dilemma he found himself in right now.

Right now he needed to deal with the girl without sending her into hysterics. Which meant dragging himself out of the shower and getting dressed.

Meanwhile- outside the bathroom, his men stood almost silent in their vigil over the girl. _Almost silent_, being the operative words as Kurama turned off the tap and begun to wring out his long red locks when he heard Chu's voice outside of the bathroom.

"I can't believe Lord Yomi would do something like this!"

Dropping his arms back to his sides, he tilted his head a little bit and listened for a moment as, Toya?- It sounded like the ice demon- say. "Well what do you expect of a man who's practically holding Kurama prisoner and forcing him to work for him because of an old grudge?"

"Well yeah but still-" Chu said in an tone that held more than a touch of outrage to it. "Even if he is still holding a grudge against Kurama... What's the point in dragging an innocent human girl into the mess?"

There was silence for a moment before Kurama heard Toya speak again to reply, "Think about it. Kurama has spent the past seventeen or eighteen years living among humans. His current incarnation was birthed by a human woman, nurtured, loved... And if I know anything about Kurama, just from observing him- it's that he holds humans- especially the females and young very dear. Almost as I he thinks of them as an extension of his human family. In short- he would do _anything_ to protect them. Yomi no doubt knows this because he had Kurama checked out before he sent for him to come back to Demon world."

"Looking for new weaknesses, no doubt, to use against him- thus the reason why the woman was brought here." Chu said almost angrily. No doubt because whatever Yomi had up his sleeve would be more than unpleasant for both Kurama and the girl. A pity since it meant that Kurama's suffering would turn him and his boys against the king.

And the woman... Well, the man was known to be a great lover of all things female. Human. Or demon. It made little difference to him. So the fact that a woman of any kind would be involved in one of Yomi's plans, upset him greatly. Which was probably just one of the many, numerous reasons the man would turn on Yomi if anything happened to the woman.

Much like Kurama would, though he hated to admit it, given the fact that he knew nothing of the female aside from her being a human. Sighing, the red head stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off and grabbed his pants and pulled them on.

Due to the current situation- he'd forgotten to grab a shirt before locking himself away to clean up. Which he felt was a tad bit embarrassing, given the fact that he usually remembered _everything_. But he shook the feeling off easily enough since he had been disturbed from his sleep late last night by his former friend and had sat up afterwards wondering what he'd had planned.

Aside from that- going shirtless in his own living quarters wasn't going to kill anyone. It might make his men uncomfortable and overwhelm the woman a bit- but otherwise everything would be fine. Taking a moment or two to finger comb his long hair, he sighed again and glanced at the door before dropping his hand back to his side and taking a small step towards the door.

Now that he felt a little better and looked at least semi normal- it was time to speak with the woman... If she was awake.


End file.
